


Waiting

by foomatic



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: "To truly love another person is to accept the work of loving them is worth the pain of losing them." Dani and Jamie. That's it, that's the description.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I am unable to coherently comment on how much this show has affected me.


End file.
